


Wolf keeper

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Crying, Death, F/M, Gen, Gods, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Magic, Nordics, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Pain, Past Torture, Shapeshifting, Threats of Violence, Torture, Vikings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Ragna is the lone survivor of a raid. Alone as a child she comes across and unlikely friend and mentor. The great wolf Fenrir. Even though he has no true feelings on anyone, he decides to take up her raising and teaches her the ways of magic, war, and revenge of those who slayed her village.





	Wolf keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yes this is in english. There will be some nordic sentences but its going to be a little rough but hey. Im trying. 
> 
> This is a alt uni. Therefore some stuff will be different!

Ragna cracked her eyes open and slowly gets up. Looking at at her darkened room, slowly she emerged from her home and looked about the bustling town. Children racing around and playfully battling each other in the streets while some men watched on with a smile and guided them. She on the other hand had no time to watch as she started her tasks. Gathering water from the streams, feed the cattle and let them out to pasture, feed the chickens and tend to the fields. The crisp air struck against her back as she hoed the land. Humming a tune to herself. She could hear the river lap against the rocks and the call of a raven in the forest. Looking up she noticed that a dog was creeping through the forest as if it was stalking something. 

With the fields done. She entered the forest, carrying a small hatchet heading up to collect firewood for the home. She listened to the call of the birds and the distance calls of cows as they headed to grazing grounds. The breeze picked up a little as she headed deeper into the forest. Slowly she looks up and jumps a little, before laughing at a squirrel that scrambled up the tree. Slowly she reached a fallen tree. And started to hack away. Gathering a arm load of wood. She then headed back, the back of her neck tingled as she felt something watching her. Though she brushed it off as the squirrel.


End file.
